Digidestined Go Back To The Seventies
by SugarHigh
Summary: Time Travel + Digidestined = TROUBLE!


The Digidestioned Go Back To The 70's

The Digidestioned Go Back To The 70's

"Hey Izzy, can we come in yet?" said Tai, exasperated.

"Just a nano guys, I'm almost done with my latest experiment," replied Izzy from inside his room.

The whole Digidestioned gang had gathered at Izzy's house after receiving an e-mail telling them to do so.He was going to unmask his latest, and greatest, experiment.Finally the door was opened (of course Kari got in the way and it hit her in the head, effectively knocking her out for the course of this fic, that and the authors don't think she's important.), revealing Izzy who looked like he had stuck his fingers in an electrical outlet, and a large machine behind him with flashing lights and a large platform.In his hand, Izzy held a large, black remote.

"Prodigious, you're all here!"

"Yeah, so, uh, what is it that you wanted to show us, Iz?" questioned Tai.Everyone tried to look around to see what was behind them.

Izzy looked a bit startled before saying, "IT'S A TIME MACHINE!"

Excited murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Does it really work?" squeaked a very excited TK.

"Is it safe?Has it been approved for public usage?" inquired Joe.

"Yes it does work and no it has not been approved.We need to test it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? None of us are certified or anything. We could get into trouble, messing with time," Joe said worriedly.

"Oh, stop whining Joe. It's not like we're gonna use it to take over the world or anything," Sora replied sarcastically

"Although, we could," Izzy muttered under his breath

"OOh, look at the pretty flashing lights!" exclaimed TK.

"So, are we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna do this," Matt said impatiently.

"Yeah, Lets go, we can watch all my soccer games," Tai said enthusiastically.

As soon as the suggestion came out, the room was filled with groans.

"Oh, lets go to the mall." Mimi suggested.

"Though I am violently opposed to this, we should see something educational, something that would expand our minds, something SAFE!" said Joe.

"I think we should just go, who cares where, lets just go." Izzy said.

"Look, the lights are blinking pretty colors," TK said mesmerized.

"Forget the past, lets go to the future," Matt exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to agree with this idea. 

"I wonder what there clothes are like in the future," Mimi thought outloud.

"How far in the future, you guys?" Izzy asked.

So after a bit of arguing and pushing and shoving (matt and tai's contribution to the debate) they finally agreed on the year 2074. They all stepped onto the platform, Matt and Tai still arguing. Matt shoved Tai backwards causing his elbow to collide with some of the buttons. In a bright flash of light they were transported………..to the year ………1974

They all tumbled down to come face to floor in a strange world.Joe landed first, quickly being crushed by Mimi, and Sora who tumbled into a wall.A few feet away, Izzy came crashing down and Tai was soon to follow as a strange crunching noise was heard.TK fell on top Tai, but was cushioned by Tai's hair, which seemed to be larger and bouncier than usual (and that's saying ALOT).Matt landed on Joe just as he was getting up, causing him to fall back down with a groan.

"Anybody think the future looks a lot like the 70's," said Matt.

"Look at all the lights," TK said as he stared wide-eyed.

"Look at my clothes," shrieked Mimi, gesturing down to the brightly colored garbs she was wearing.

Sora, getting up from her "encounter" with the wall, promptly said, "Ow."

Loud crash, everyone looked up to see Sora plastered to the wall, again, right next to a tan Volvo.

"Gosh darnit!That's the eighth time today!" she exclaimed, slapping her knee.

"Guys?" Izzy inquired holding up what appeared to be a newspaper, "This paper says it's 1974."

"GOD DAMN IT TAI!" Said a voice from crowd.

"What the fuck is going on here?" exclaimed Joe.Everyone's jaws hit the floor at this very un-Joe-like comment.

After everyone had successfully (well almost) closed his or her mouth, as strange music began to play.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,   
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.   
  


They looked frantically around for the source of the music; Sora checked under a flowerpot. Meanwhile, everyone was engrossed in this, Matt was attempting to teach Joe how to dance, but this soon came to an end when Joe came down with ……. dance fever!!!   
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.   
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

As everyone struggled to keep their eyes from popping out, Joe boogied across the room, strutting his stuff.Matt went into a state of shock, at the fact that someone could dance better than HIM. It was slowly eating at him, causing him to lash out at those around him.Tai, who happened to stumble over Tk(who was still captivated by the "pretty" lights) bumped into Matt.

"Hey man!I was just getting my groove on!" Matt screamed as he launched himself at Tai.

"AHHHH!!!!NOT THE HAIR!!!" shrieked Tai as Matt pulled his hair.

Mimi yelled, attracting everyone else's attention and began to rant and rave about types of glitter and glitter application. Izzy took this opportunity to interrupt.

"Um…guys… update on the situation, and it's not a good one," Izzy said as he held up what was once the remains of a certain remote.

"It's not our fault Tai's butt is so big," Sora whined.

"My butt is NOT big," Tai replied defensively.

"Yeah!!" Matt exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

After a brief uncomfortable pause, Izzy cleared his throat.

"Okay, guys this is serious. NO MODEM," Izzy stated.

Meanwhile, Joe continued to boogie across the room and Tk swooned over the lights.

"So, I've assessed our current situation and…….." Izzy continued., "We need parts, if we ever plan on going home. In order to fix the remote……"

"That Tai's ass smashed." Said someone under their breath

"………to be fixed, we will need to split up and get these parts. Mimi will get five John Travolta records, Sora will getblue wheeled roller skates, Joe will get a polyester suit preferably shiny, Tai will get ……………"

"will get his fat ass on diet." Same someone said.

"His ass is not FAT!!!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"……..Alpo dog biscuits…"

"God no he'll eat it!!!"Someone yelled.

"……….Tai WILL get the dog biscuits, Matt and Tkwill get a car battery, and I will get the toaster the oven. Now get your asses out there and don't screw it up…"

"TAI!" Someone mumbled.

"……Remember, Time is of the essence." Izzy lectured.

Notes from the Authors

We really like Tai, and we only make fun of him because he's so cool (and it's so easy) ^_^ Stay tuned for chapter 2 Musically Inclined Mimi………………….Ja Ne

Skeamer


End file.
